


Break Me Apart

by anyprince4me



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Camp Half-Blood, F/F, F/M, Jail, M/M, Monsters, Rape, Slavery, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyprince4me/pseuds/anyprince4me
Summary: Cupid kidnaps Percy Jackson, causing many of his friends from Camp Half-Blood to go on a mission and rescue him. But what if they're too late?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: AU, because I am ignoring Trials of Apollo. Totally different swing-off from The Blood of Olympus.
> 
> Things you do need to take into account: some parts may be dark, and trigger something. There will be mature content. If you are discontent about this, I advise you not to read this story AT ALL. It's fast-paced, and probably doesn't make a whole lot of sense. I might contact a Beta Reader I know, but he doesn't seem to be available at the moment.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, as you may have noticed. 'I'm your worst nightmare' was originally from Rambo III, according to Google. So not Batman, but I said the latter anyway for a more humorous effect.

**BREAK ME APART**

**PROLOGUE** | Slowly Sinking (the 1st mistake)

* * *

WHEN PERCY JACKSON went to the doorstep, he knew that something was wrong. There was a chilling feeling crawling down his spine; one that usually came when there were monsters lurking. As he scanned his surroundings carefully, there was complete silence.

His hands formed around Riptide, his trusty sword, preparing to attack at the unseen enemy. When there was no suspicious activity, he fumbled with the doorknob, twisting it open. As he stepped into the house, calling for his mom and step-dad, no one replied.

 _Annabeth_ , he thought. He wished his girlfriend was beside him, but she was way over in Boston. Usually in situations like these, he was afraid and needed someone to help keep him calm and leveled. "Mom?" he called, panicking when it was still quiet. "Paul?"

A smooth voice said quietly from his left side, "Hello. You must be Perseus Jackson."

The demigod jumped, automatically uncapping his ballpoint pen. Riptide gleamed, extending fully out with the tip pointed at the stranger's chest.

"I don't believe we've officially met." The man had a harsh but beautiful face, black hair, and white wings, which already set Percy off.

"You, um, you're an angel," Percy stammered.

"Why, I'm quite flattered." Angel/Monster gave an amused smile. "But no; I am Cupid. God of love. Perhaps Nico di Angelo or Jason Grace mentioned me?"

Ignoring the bits of information, which at the moment were meaningless, Percy focused on what mattered the most. "Where are my parents? What did you do to them?"

"Hm, always assuming the worse. They are out grocery shopping. You know, there are many bargains on a Friday night. I find it very delightful, watching mortals arguing on prices. How droll."

 _So they were safe._ Percy let out a relieved sigh.

"Oh, Perseus, you have no idea . . ." Cupid flicked his wrist, a simple and brisk gesture. Percy's sword suddenly clattered to the floor, shifting back into the form of a writing utensil.

"What do you want?"

"That is a very good question. It sounds simple, but if you look far more reasonably on it, there are many answers. I want a lot of things." Percy reached for his weapon, but Cupid slammed the boy against the nearest wall with another flick. "At the moment, I want YOU."

There were so many things wrong with this. Percy knew, at the back of his mind, that this Cupid was playing games—ones that he couldn't outwit. He was eighteen years old, finally finished The Great Prophecy, and hardly had time to live his life. There were always monsters, and they will never go away. And frankly, he was irritated. "So, you're going to kill me?"

"You are so beautifully ignorant. You see, that's what I love about you. An all-time hero, loyal about your loved ones—how sad your life is, since your greatest strengths are your undoing."

"I don't need you to tell me how sad my life is." The son of Poseidon looked away, figuring if he somehow reached Riptide, he could slice this guy to pieces. Stalling was the best option.

"Love is interesting, especially in your case. I wonder what will happen if you and that girl—Annabeth—broke up . . ."

"We've been through everything together. Nothing will come between us—not Tartarus, meddling gods, or even memories wiped away. This all did happen, by the way."

"My words were, and I repeat, 'I wonder'. Although your predicament is in a bad state. You're in denial, which is the saddest of all love. Somewhere inside of you, there are feelings hidden so deep, that they won't come out until something drastic happens."

"What feelings?" Percy's head was swarming with several escape tactics. With the god confusing him with hidden messages, though, it was hard to concentrate.

Cupid's hand touched gently over Percy's face, almost lovingly. Startled, the water-bender stared, frozen. The contact felt too intimate; too strange. Cupid's skin was cool and dry, like cold metal.

"W-Why?" Percy's voice was barely audible. His back was pressed against the wall, supporting his body from sinking to the floor. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because. You deserve every bit of love that I'm going to show you." Cupid gripped the orange t-shirt, tugging it over the half-blood's head.

"Don't. Please." His jeans slid down, pooling around the ankles. Percy wanted to resist, but shock was an incredible thing—allowing the mind to process everything but not do anything. There were several reactions: fight, flight, or apparently stand like an idiot, and Percy chose the last one. _Water,_ he thought. _I have to summon_ _—_

Cupid enjoyed feeding off the fear. He stopped, however. "Take everything off except for your underwear."

Percy fumbled, slipping off his shoes and socks, and then fully taking off his pants. Although there was apparent struggle to prevent obeying, it was almost instinctive—movements that went on their own accord.

Cupid stared at the strewn clothes in disdain—the orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt was a bad reminder. His red eyes flashed slightly, and the clothes altogether disintegrated.

Since Percy's weapon was returned to his pockets before the jeans went to ashes, it clattered onto the floor afterwards. Percy quickly grabbed it, and immediately slashed . . . but Cupid wasn't there anymore. "Styx," he murmured, and carefully approached the middle of the room.

Some music was playing in the background— **Beethoven's Fifth**? Or was it **Fur Elise**? The song was echoing dimly, almost like a broken record playing over and over and over.

Percy spun around, disoriented. He thought he could hear the faint flapping of wings, but whether it was inches or feet away, he could not tell.

And there was still that music. . .

He collapsed to the ground, feeling the unbearable weight of sight overwhelming him. There was so much to take in. _Too much_. When he closed his eyes, this was the Mistake.

The violins reached a higher pitch when Percy blacked out.


	2. As if that Was Everything that Mattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We revisit Camp Half-Blood, and see our beloved heroes who will try to help save Percy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm liking the response to this fic. Thank you so much!

**CHAPTER 01** | As if that Was Everything that Mattered

x

* * *

IT TOOK LESS than two months to hear the news that the son of Poseidon was missing.

Many demigods gossiped about what happened, but none of them were quite sure what had happened. Although Percy was well-known and respected, people had not at first realised the absent, given that Annabeth and he were already gone.

'I heard he ran away because he caused Gaea to rise.'

'No, Chiron banished him from camp. He was, like, too distressed or whatever.'

'I thought he drowned in a river.'

'He can't drown!'

'How do you know?'

Nico tried not to roll his eyes, but was curious as he stood by the Aphrodite cabin; maybe looking out of place with his black attire. He knew that Annabeth went to Boston for something, and Percy went to visit his parents. But something must have happened.

"Didn't anyone tell you that it's rude to eavesdrop?" Will teased, bringing the Italian out of his listening spell. The blond was wearing a usual sunny smile, walking towards him.

Nico slowly quirked his mouth upwards. "And didn't anyone tell you that it's none of your business?"

"Actually, it is. That's what being a friend is for, Death Boy. To annoy each other like hell."

"Hey, the Underworld is not annoying."

"Figure of speech, Neeks."

"In that case, you are succeeding very well."

"I aim to please." Will glanced lazily to his right. "Oh, look, it's Drew. Our options are: run away, hide, or stay."

In all honestly, Nico thought Drew wasn't bad. She was truthful—saying opinions that didn't matter if it hurt or not. At least she showed her true intentions.

"Hello, boys," the daughter of Aphrodite greeted airily. Her nose wrinkled slightly. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No . . .?" Will was genuinely confused.

"Good. First of all, Nico, you should try to wear some colour. Pale skin does not match well with black. And maybe get a tan? Oh, and Will, obtain hair gel. Your hair has so many flyaways."

Both boys exchanged amused looks, but tried to remain serious.

"I appreciate the advice," Nico said. "I'll think of it next time I go shopping." _Which is never_. The tanning part was not that bad, but Nico was afraid he'll get sunburned. Sun didn't agree with him exactly.

"If I get my hair gelled, that'll include me winning a million dollars." Will scratched his head. "Wait, did that even make sense? Wait—I'll gel my hair when pigs fly. Hm, that was too cliché. I know! I will gel my hair when I have no hair." He looked extremely pleased with himself. "Get it? Because —"

"Yeah, Solace, don't worry." It took willpower not to cringe. Just like his dad, Will had some difficulties with usage of poetic devices, once comparing blood to spaghetti sauce.

Drew rested a hand on her hip, scrutinizing. "Are you two dating?"

"No!" Nico spluttered. "Friends." Sometimes there were thoughts if there was something more, but right now it was a comfortable relationship. Romance was far from it.

"Was there a point to this conversation?" Will asked politely.

"Yeah, we all have to go to the Big House for a discussion. Lady Athena is there, along with Artemis and the Hunters. And you better hurry, darlings. It looks like someone is going to die."

When every demigod made it to the Big House, there was a space that set apart Artemis and the Hunters, and the wisdom goddess.

Thalia looked furious, her face bright red from yelling. She noticed Nico, and gestured, _Come here_.

"Does this have something to do with Percy?" Nico guessed when he arrived.

"Yep." Thalia fixed her eyes on Will, who was coming behind Nico. She went into full alert mode—deciding between friend, foe, or nobody worth paying attention to. She settled on the last one, and continued to speak. "We thought Percy was supposed to visit Sally and Paul—uh, his mother and step-dad. However, it turns out they never saw him. Chiron assumed that everything was fine, until Sally reported that he didn't visit yet. Long story short: Percy Jackson is missing."

"Do you think someone wiped his memory again?" Nico wondered.

"I doubt it. My guess is that a monster visited, or Percy ran off without a trace. And given that we know him, obviously he was abducted."

"Wait, so you think a _monster_ kidnapped Percy." Will looked confused. "But he can fight."

"Exactly—he's too stubborn to leave battle. And although he's a saviour and all that, he's not Superman . . ." Thalia paused meaningfully.

"Will. Will Solace."

"— Will." Thalia noticed the son of Apollo slinging an arm casually over Nico's shoulder. Although Nico didn't like any physical contact, he didn't seem that bothered. Quite the opposite, in fact.

"May I please have your attention?" Chiron said. Even though he adapted to a loud voice that somehow carried, there was still noise.

Artemis pursed her lips, and gave a whistle that was loud and piercing. It was like a call, maybe used for Hunting. The chattering instantly stopped; curiosity rippling though everyone in the room. Some demigods had their ears covered.

The Centaur looked gratefully at the goddess before gaining the audience's attention. "As you probably heard along the rumour mill . . . Perseus Jackson is missing," he said.

Gasps rang from both parties who already knew and didn't. Although it confirmed some of their suspicions, it was still shocking news. A great hero, one of the most powerful demigods, was gone. Only Artemis and a few Hunters looked calm. Athena was set in a frown, deep in thought.

'Where did he go?'

'Wait, what?'

'Did someone kill him?'

Artemis gathered their interest, by saying, "My hunters and I collected information, and the only clue is that the boy was indeed abducted." She grimaced, seeming to remember when she was captured by Titans. "We cannot retrace any tracks, and it may take a few weeks to search. Therefore, a quest is in order."

Thalia had a determined expression across her face. "I'm going." Nobody argued with this, since Thalia was immovable and intimidating. Her electric blue eyes seemed to survey the room, as if daring them.

"There should be a certain amount of half-bloods. It is risky to face against an unknown enemy. In fact, it may be a suicide mission," one of the Hunters said gravely. And of course, not too many people were pleased to hear that.

"I will also go," Nico said carefully. "Percy rescued me before, and I owe him."

"Me too," Will joined in. "Well . . . for going on the quest, I mean."

Nico glared at his friend. "No! You have to stay here. Do you know that you may die?"

"But you might also, and I can't let that happen. I _heal_ , Nico, and if you are so much as injured, I will never forgive myself."

Nico pouted, knowing he was being immature at the moment. "Will! You are not going."

"Yes I am, Death Boy."

A few campers were amused at the slight bantering.

Artemis sighed in exasperation. " _Boys_ ," she said, as if that explained everything.

"Excuse me, but Percy's life is at risk," Thalia reminded. "We have to move quickly. I can't lose another friend." She seemed teary-eyed, probably thinking of Luke, but quickly covered with a glare that worked effectively.

"Thanks for offering, Will," Jason cut in, deciding to end the drama. His sister was on the verge of yelling, which did no favours. "Dude, we all will love for you to come, but you have to stay here and help out in the infirmary. You're the best Healer, and head counselor of Apollo."

Will relented at this. His duties were important, and fortunately he knew this. "Fine. But at least be careful, Nico. Don't push yourself too hard."

"I'll try not to."

Jason gave a weary smile. "Guess I have to go rescue my bro. Pipes, are you coming?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

The couple held hands, a clear reminder of Annabeth and Percy.

"So it's settled," Chiron said. "Thalia, Nico, Jason, and Piper are going to save Percy."

"What about Annabeth?" Clarisse commented.

"No, we will not bring my daughter into this," Athena said, finally revealing why she came. "Although she is wise, love makes people do reckless things. If she found out her boyfriend is missing, she will only inflict grief upon herself."

"We could get Frank and Hazel," Jason added. "We all work together as a great team."

"Stupid," Drew sneered. At least she got over her crush on Jason, recognising the unavailability. However, nothing delighted her more than calling someone out. "You are only putting more people at risk. Do you even care about them?"

Jason wavered, not realising the sacrifice. He was a natural strategist, on the other hand, and led people into battle—assuming they were all great at combating. "Right," he said slowly. "Sorry, but I . . . I thought . . ."

Piper jumped to her boyfriend's defence. "There are consequences. However, this is more than just a rescue mission. Percy is our friend, and we will do anything. He is loyal; that won't change. He'll die for us just as we will die for him."

Nico nodded his head without realising it. The daughter of Aphrodite's speech made some people guilty, with them perfectly well-knowing that Percy had saved their butts. There was a hint of charm-speak, but regardless, it was a strong message.

"I want to go," Connor said, as his older brother gawked.

Jason studied the thief. "Why?" The Stoll brothers were well-known for playing pranks, and didn't take anything too seriously. They meant good fun, never going overboard, yet it was unheard of them joining quests.

"Because Percy, just as the lovely Piper was saying, was there for all of us. I represent _us_ —the people who are in the background but fight when needed to."

"Welcome to the team," Nico said, surprising himself by talking. Usually he will be a follower if he had a group. Taking charge was more Jason's thing, and that was fine. "We should head over to Camp Jupiter, first thing in the morning. I haven't talked to Reyna in a while. Apparently she has troubles with a cat."


	3. * Choosing Stubbornness Over Morals (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight between love and a demigod. Woo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Reader discretion is advised. Contains mature content. (Please note that I put an asterisk beside the chapter title to indicate this)

 

* **CHAPTER 02** | Choosing Stubbornness Over Morals (Part 1)

Percy

xx

* * *

HE STAYED TRAPPED for weeks. Maybe seven, or more.

Percy didn't care. What mattered was that he had to stay alive. For his friends, his family, Annabeth. . .

Tears slipped down his face, stinging. His mouth tasted grimy and salty. The cold air that drifted though the cell bars chilled him to the bone. For the first time, he felt completely humiliated, helpless—not able to do anything, just watch his captor inflict pain. His wrists were shackled to the wall, and although he could walk at least halfway to the door before the chains prevented any further, there wasn't much allowance for movement.

There were no clothes provided—not even a pair of boxers. Being naked added to the vulnerability; to show your body, your scars. Everything.

When Percy was taken to the prison, he had discovered that there were red marks running down his left arm, as if he scratched against something. In fact, he didn't even know how he got transported. Did Cupid fly him here or something?

 _Tears_ , he thought dejectedly. He was crying, and that was the worst thing he could ever do. It showed weakness.

Going through the Underworld—the darkest pits of hell and enduring terrible pain, filled with the worst of the monsters—there wasn't as much tears. And yet, here he was, in a jail cell: sobbing. Half of him wondered maybe because he was alone, that was why. Not just mourning over the situation at hand, but his entire life. He was a hero; always expected to save the day and meet expectations. The burden nearly crushed him. Everyone he cared about could die because of him.

 _Sacrifice_. The word hissed at him, echoing throughout the walls.

Percy shakily stood up from his slumped position on the floor. The hairs on his arms stood up—warning. Goosebumps were already visible.

 _Hello, Perseus. How are you feeling today?_ Cupid always sounded polite when beginning.

"Like Zeus' scum," he spat.

 _My, that sounds unpleasant_. Laughter flitted into the air.

Percy was enraged at the amusement, but this was another thing to get under his skin. "You are a complete asshole."

Names won't get you anywhere. Tell me, Perseus, are you afraid? Accepting your fate; your destiny? You belong to me.

"My destiny is one that I control. The Fates don't have a say in it."

What makes you so certain?

For the first time in days, Percy smiled wryly. "Because I am going to kill you."

Apparently Cupid wasn't too pleased about the threat being made, Percy thought to himself, watching the god glower dangerously. Even being a minor god meant power, and Cupid was everything for it. He would probably go through the depths of the Underworld just to have it, but he had to stop at some point.

_You can't defeat me. I'm your worst nightmare._

"Dude, don't quote Batman at me. It seriously isn't working for you. You know, with the wings and all . . . not to mention, I have dealt with others way worse than you." This seemed to get childish, the baiting, but Percy was tired, hungry, and didn't have the energy to think properly.

Cupid appeared in sight, advancing towards the teenager. Pure rage was evident across his face. "You stupid, insolent little boy. Turn around."

Percy did so, bracing himself. He glanced over his shoulder, meeting the red eyes steadily. _I'm not afraid_.

"You have a sharp tongue. Now why don't you go down for me?"

Percy went to his knees, shame flooding throughout every inch of his body. Gritting his teeth, he refused to act cowardly. _I'm not afraid_.

Cupid touched the hero's flesh, feeling the curves and muscles. He saw Perseus' body trembling slightly. "Do you really think you can kill me?" he questioned softly.

"Y-Yes." Percy's body flexed as he turned around. Cupid didn't reprimand him.

"You cannot destroy me, because I can control you. I can affect your emotions. Love is quite powerful—a thing that many are afraid to face. Some people have it, some don't. Do you have love, Perseus?"

"Yes. Annabeth." The words went out of his mouth, almost unidentifiable. It had been so long since Percy said Annabeth's name.

"Not anymore." Eyes flickering, possibly with hunger, Cupid took the chains off.

In his stupor, Percy slowly looked at his free wrists, which were marked, and then up at the god.

"There is nothing like a challenge," Cupid said with a carefree laugh.

 _He's crazy. A psycho_. Of course, the conclusions to what Cupid was were always described among being creepy and chilling. It was kind of like a clown, and man, did Percy hate clowns.

Calmly, Cupid pulled out Riptide and threw it at Percy's feet. "Go ahead and fight. Try to kill me."

 _Was this a test? A trick?_ Percy picked up the sword, the weight already feeling familiar. Strength coursed through his veins—body filled with adrenaline. It always did when there was a fight.

"Excellent. Walk forward, little hero. Try to stop me."

Percy didn't hesitate for a second. He began with a simple strike, and his opponent merely danced away, pinching the demigod's rear playfully. Yelping, Percy muttered under his breath. So this was a game.

 _Anger will get you nowhere,_ he told himself. _It was bitterness that drove heroes to become insane, or unfocused._

The next blows were landed, some successfully nicking Cupid. As Cupid gracefully darted, sometimes teasing by slapping or pushing, Percy began to learn. If he cut off the wings, the enemy will be as vulnerable as him. But what could make the angel turn around?

"You are _pathetic_. I thought you were exceptional at fighting."

Percy's eyebrows were drawn together, as he concentrated carefully. It had to be at the precise moment. Since the cell somehow prevented the usage of his demigod powers, at least Cupid couldn't use his', either. The only weapon was the wings. "Hey, look at that above you. That is going to kill you." Smirking, since it was the oldest trick in the book—(made you look)—Cupid gazed up for a fraction of that second. Percy took the opportunity to lunge, and slice cleanly.

Amazingly, Cupid had quick reflexes, grabbing Percy's armed wrist and throwing him to the ground. "You think you can trick me? Gods have enhanced senses. We can hear movement clearly."

 _And yet, some of you don't have enough intelligence_ , Percy numbly added in his head, thinking of Ares. He outstretched his hands for the sword, but a boot stamped over the hilt.

"Let's see you use your hands instead." It was said so slyly, and Percy turned red. "Hm, I always thought you were innocent. Thinking dirty thoughts?"

"I'm eighteen years old, Mr. Doctor Love, so I think that's enough of an explanatory excuse."

"You never learn," Cupid chuckled, throwing the sword carelessly in the corner of the room. "I will break you apart, so much that nobody can fix you."

Percy was unsure how to fight. Ignoring the taunts were covered, but he couldn't help but mull the sentence over. 'Nobody can fix you'. Clenching his hands into fists, he waited for the opponent to strike first. He remembered watching some show with roundhouse kicks, elbow jabs, and take downs. It might have been stunts, but some may do damage if aimed properly and correctly.

"Are you good with your body?" Cupid asked.

 _Gods, did this guy like sexual innuendos or something_? Percy stood patiently. The god walked a too close for comfort distance, their faces inches apart. Palms sweating, Percy did the only move he could think of: and he kneed the assaulter in the place where the sun doesn't shine.

Hissing blasphemy, Cupid seemed to have learned words that weren't invented. Some might have been in French.

Percy anxiously looked for the escape, but the door was closed. His second option was retrieving Riptide, but before doing so, a hand clamped his left arm.

"Fool," Cupid said. He recovered quickly. "Never turn your back on an enemy. You should have learned the rules by now."

"As if you play by the rules. In my book, you're cheating."

"And how am I cheating? By using my natural ability to fly and fleet? Heroes judge quickly, thinking everything is unfair if they are losing." The grip never loosened. "You are naïve. Such a pity to see the strong fall so hard. If you are a true Hero, fight like one." A hand trailed down to Percy's nether regions.

The son of Poseidon escaped a small gasp, as his balls were squeezed. He pushed away angrily. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Cheating. As you mentioned, I don't play by the rules." The god threw the words back evenly, mocking.

"You're not my type. Far from it, actually." Percy was disgusted, and more so when he actually _hardened_. Trying to conceal the arousement, he failed miserably.

"It seems you have a problem. Let me help you with that." Hands reached to the exposed member.

As Percy jerked away, uncomfortable, his knees felt wobbly and he stumbled to the ground, landing on his butt. Cupid pushed the boy fully flat down, stroking the cock tenderly and sensually.

"Ug-Ughn," Percy moaned, dying inside to feel friction. It burned his body, to hold back. Unaware, Percy began to rut against the given hand. His hips shifted upwards, trying to grind against something stable.

"Do you need help?"

"N-No." Percy whimpered as his sac was cupped. The erection was growing. Shit.

"You enjoy me touching you. To hurt you." Cupid scraped his teeth over the sensitive length, and licked the underside of the shaft.

"No . . ."

"How weak you are. At the state you are in, you will do anything for pleasure." Choking a sob, Percy writhed. Pleased with the reaction, Cupid stopped. "I think you can fight. Go ahead, Perseus. Aim your resentment out." He flew only a few feet back, enjoying the show that he created.

Humiliated, Percy scrambled up but fell back down. The source of the problem was between his legs.

"Do you first want to relieve yourself? I can wait." Amusement laced the voice.

Mortified, the Hero bit his lip to keep from making a sound. Conveniently, Cupid was right near his sword. And he could barely walk without falling or stumbling. Ashamed, his fingers went to his swollen manhood. One thing he did know was that he couldn't leave Cupid out of his sight.

And so he looked straight at his enemy while playing the dirty, sadistic game.

Gasps and moans filled the air, much to the satisfaction of Cupid. When Percy appeased himself, with a mixture of both pleasure and embarrassment, he tried his best to act brazen which was a difficult thing to do. His display was horrifying, and filled him with shame and regret.

Cupid's smile showed absolute glee in tormenting the son of Poseidon.

As a flustered Percy stood up, he said in a shaky voice, "Don't play games with me."

"Who said this was all a game? No, silly child, I am waiting for someone much greater than you. You are just a distraction. Bait, if you will."

Realization sunk in. "Monster," Percy said with venom. "You're going to trap my friends."

"Hm, I appreciate the effort of your thinking. But no, I'm not going to trap _all_ of your useless friends. The only one I want is Nico di Angelo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ... you may never look at me the same again and that is totally fine. I think I went overboard with Percy's torture.


	4. Choosing Stubbornness Over Morals (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

**CHAPTER 03** | Choosing Stubbornness Over Morals (Part 2)

Percy

xxx

* * *

THE FIRST THOUGHT, if brief, was ' _What?'_ Did Percy hear that correctly? With his humiliation forgotten, he began to grow with curiosity. "What do you want with Nico?"

"Let's just say he attracted my interest."

"I'm not trying to sound mean for him, but why didn't you kidnap Nico in the first place?"

Cupid's lip curled. "I cannot enter Camp Half-Blood. The most I can do is enter in Nico's dreams, but he resists against me. His mind is stronger than mine, and he puts up a barrier. You, however . . . I have no problem breaking you down."

Percy should have felt insulted, but he was glad that Nico wasn't the one being tortured. The son of Hades was put through a lot, and nearly drained from fighting and shadow-travelling. There was a slight chance for fading—a side-effect from shifting to a new place.

"Many people deem you a champion—went into many battles, slaughtered monsters, saved Olympus—but what would they think of you now? Seeing you, kneeling down, touching yourself . . ."

"Stop!" Percy was too humiliated of the prospect.

"Love never stops. It's what keeps people alive, with all the drama—the _excitement_."

"What makes you think Nico will even rescue me? I-I hurt him."

"He has forgiven you long ago. After all, you can never forget your first love." Cupid picked up the forgotten weapon in the corner, studying it. "Nico will come play hero for you, don't you worry."

 _Why is he telling me this_? Percy wondered.

As if understanding, Cupid explained, "Do you know what hurts? Leading people you care the most dying on your part. You cannot handle the guilt; the _pain_. While your fatal flaw is admirable, it is so easy to make you fall."

"I hate you. I. Fucking. Hate you." The green-eyed boy was filled with rage—at himself, Cupid, how unfair it was, to be in a cell. Inner turmoil gripped his mind. It _was_ going to be his fault if any one of his friends died.

"I wouldn't have it any less." Cupid calmly wiped the blade with his sleeve, the dust that was once on it coming off. When he flung it on the ground, he went outside, maybe back to whatever he did in daylight.

Percy shakily crawled to Riptide, and saw his own reflection in the blade. A complete, utter mess.

He was more than broken. He was shattered into tiny pieces; so insignificant that they scattered and lay, unable to repair.

The unbearable stench never left the prison. It was Percy's own waste, since there was no bathroom. Luxuries were not the concern—it was only the pain. Although Percy tried to ignore the smell, there was not much of a way to.

He wasn't set up to die in the cell. Food—albeit small portions—was served. Water was given, only in the mornings. Cupid still wanted him to look 'presentable' and 'fitting'.

Sometimes he wondered if killing himself would do any good, but in fact, it won't. Suicide was not his thing. He _had_ to be the one to defeat Cupid. He had to think of everyone else. His family and friends will be devastated; especially Annabeth. If he took his life, everyone else will be dead, too.

 _Endure the pain. Turn it into optimistic thoughts._ That was hard to do. All that was left was hollowness and seeing the world in dark shades.

 _The hardest enemy I ever faced_ , Percy thought, _is Love_.

Remembering that he wasn't shackled, that brought a bit of hope. It was progress. And he had Riptide—a faithful companion that was by his side for fighting.

He already looked for an escape, but the ceiling was high up, convenient for Cupid to fly around him like prey. The cell door was properly locked by magic—no keyhole that could be attempted to picked at. The cold marble underneath his feet was indestructible—landing the blade down only caused scuff marks. It was like taking double caution. Even the walls were smooth with no cracks or holes to climb.

And if Percy somehow did get out, he had no idea what laid beyond the dungeon. But if he went through The Doors of Death, helped with the Gaea war, then this should be an easy task.

Next Mission: Get out of the freaking cell.


	5. Taking Matters and New Liberties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico sleeps like the dead, Connor wields a bugle, monsters are not immune to hot chocolate, and it seems like Terminus finally makes the demigods more organised for their quest (unintentionally).

**CHAPTER 04** | Taking Matters and New Liberties

xxxx

* * *

CONNNOR SHOOK HIS head, smirking. "I say we put shaving cream on him."

"Gods, Stoll," Thalia grumbled. "Grow up."

"I'm plenty mature, thank you very much. But it _was_ Nico's idea to have us all wake-up at seven-thirty in the morning, and right now he's sleeping in."

"Let's give him five minutes," Jason allowed. "Then you can start banging the gong." He pointed to the instruments that the son of Hermes wield—a bugle, whistle, gong, and megaphone.

Nico di Angelo was still asleep, his eyes closed and chest hardly rising so it looked like he was dead. Quite a terrifying sight at first, but he really did look peaceful.

Piper crossed her arms. "Or I could just tell him to wake-up."

"There's no fun in that!" Connor grabbed his bugle. "Man, I'm so glad Will lent me this!"

Before he could use it, however, Thalia grabbed the trumpet, and thwacked it over the thief's head. "Piper, can you just get Nico up? Before Connor destroys our eardrums?"

"Nico, open your eyes! Its morning," Piper called in a sing-song voice.

Nico opened one eye. "You are all noisy," he said, rolling out of his bed and stumbling to his feet.

"You sleep in your day clothes?" Jason asked.

"If someone accidentally walks in my cabin, I don't want to be caught in only my boxers." Nico sheepishly added, "Once Will walked in. I think it was on purpose, and anyway, I learned my lesson."

Piper hid a smile. "Do you have your necessities? I brought my dagger, along with some ambrosia. Each of us has a canteen of nectar. You should also bring an extra set of clothes."

Nico nodded his head. "Already done. I also have a blanket."

"I brought a tent, so we don't have to worry about shelter," Thalia added. Everyone looked to her bag, which didn't have any evidence of a tent. "Specially made," she explained. "You know, each Hunter has one. Artemis also gave us hot chocolate."

"Sweet!" Connor said. "Does it have marshmallows?"

The daughter of Zeus frowned. "It's not for us to drink. It's to lure monsters. They like the scent, you know. Once I dropped a Hershey bar, and saw a Cyclops come out of nowhere."

"He could have just seen you," her brother pointed out.

"Whatever. The point is, don't drink the hot chocolate or I'll electrocute you. And Jason . . . in your case, I will tell embarrassing stories."

Jason was horrified by this. "You're evil!"

"I know."

As the five demigods journeyed, they had no clue someone was watching them. But of course, it seemed somebody was always watching them.

It took a full three days of bickering, fighting, and running to reach Camp Jupiter.

The fighting and running was usually when they ran into monsters—Cyclops or hydras most commonly—and every step was dangerous. Monsters loved demigods, and there were five: two being children of the Big Three. Bickering was between Thalia and Connor, who were naturally witty and outspoken. Connor always backed away, though. The eyes were freaky, and getting electrocuted was so not on his list.

Once, when a pack of demons was on their trail, all was lost until Thalia dunked hot chocolate in one of its face. Turned out, monsters did in fact love chocolate and they fought when the canteen was thrown feet away.

By now fatigue settled, eyes were heavily lidded, and the five heroes reached the destination.

"Names, please?" Terminus, the serious statue who was armless, asked. Although he knew most of the visitors, he pretended not to. Rules were extremely important, and nobody could access without threatening the camp. His mouth set in disdain as he saw the weapons.

Instead of getting a reply, the half-bloods stood dazed, some slumping to the ground on the borderline. Connor puked on the statue.

"Access denied!" Terminus shrieked. Nobody barfed on him and got away with it!

"Terminus," a voice chided. A girl walked to where the commotion was placed. "What —?"

"Reyna," Nico managed. "We need you to help rescue Percy." And then he promptly fell on the ground, face going motionless as he slept.

Jason found himself in a bed, waking up to an argument.

Terminus was the only one yelling, and if he had hands, you could imagine them waving for emphasis. "They broke so many rules and _you_ all helped!"

"It's not a crime to get barfed on," Frank said. "I puked before and you never complained." The Chinese-Canadian seemed to have gotten taller. His hair was shaved closely.

"That's because nobody actually cares about you."

"Wow, that hurt."

"Frank, let's just get back to the subject?" Hazel asked. She was fanning herself, from being distressed. She didn't want her friends who shortly arrived to go straight under the wrath of a few Romans.

The statue took this moment to continue. "It is no excuse! They all had weapons—threatening, I suppose."

"Man, you knew Jason way before," Frank said. "In fact, it was probably for years. What got up in your grill?"

"Last time he led the Romans into war. What now? An apocalypse?"

"We can probably survive that, too," the blond interrupted. "Hi, Terminus. Aren't you glad to see me?"

The person—or in this case, statue— in question leapt up in the air, stunned, before snorting. "Jason Grace. I see you have brought those horrible, traitorous —"

"Terminus, please leave us. I need to speak with my fellow . . . _friends_ , alone." Reyna once again controlled the scene, helping. Her dark hair was in loose waves and she looked far happier than last time Jason saw her.

Grumbling, Terminus hopped out of the room. "Don't think I'm finished yet! I have many friends, who will be glad to —"

The door slammed in the statue's face. Frank did not look guilty by his actions. "So, why are you here? Is it another prophecy?"

"No." Everyone looked to the blue-eyed girl. It turned out Thalia was awake. "There is no prophecy."

"Thank the gods." Hazel sighed in relief. "But then the next thing must be serious, right? As much as I will like to spend time with friends, you're bringing bad news."

"Yes. It turns out Percy Jackson was kidnapped."

Frank and Hazel both gasped at the same time, which was kind of comical. The reactions never got old.

"We were wondering if you could help," Jason put in. "We don't have that many clues to where he is. No whereabouts, who the threat is—it's like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"What you are asking for is too great, Jason." Reyna slowly gave a look to Thalia. "And what do you think?"

"My brother is a complete idiot."

Reyna smirked. "Yes, I agree with that whole-heartedly." She straightened her posture. "Frank and Hazel cannot accompany you on this mission."

"But Percy's our friend!" Frank protested.

"You are praetor," the daughter of Bellona reminded. "This will be an ultimate test, to control the environment without help. Hazel will stay, of course, since you two are an item." The couple blushed at this.

Thalia was impressed. "And what about you?"

"I am joining. It has been a while since I got to decapitate someone's head. I look forward to it."


	6. Avoiding the Obvious Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Percy torture? Yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Long time no read!   
> Sorry, maybe it only sounds funny to me... anyway,
> 
> WARNING: READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED. SOME DISTURBING IMAGES.

**CHAPTER 05** | Avoiding the Obvious Threat

Percy

xxxxx

* * *

MORNINGS WERE NEVER wanted.

Cupid always visited, at an exact time. He picked up from yesterday, his voice ringing, _I gave you a chance, and you failed. Greatly._

"I don't suppose I could get another one?" Percy glanced around, trying to see the adversary.

Do you really think I am kind? There is no such thing as second chances.

"Sure there is. You know how 'everyone's' a winner? I was once in this spelling bee. I think I was seven. Anyway, I couldn't spell 'journey'. So while all of my other classmates were laughing, or giving me annoyed looks, the teacher said at my last attempt I was correct and gave me a medal. I knew I didn't spell it right, because of dyslexia—in fact, most people knew I had it. But—"

"Is there a _point_ to this story?" Cupid asked, showing annoyance.

"Yeah, if you keep trying, you'll get better at it. In this case, you want a challenge. You're bored of flying around, hitting people with arrows—I think I can beat you."

"Perhaps you are stronger than I give you credit for. Still preserve hope. But barely."

"Yeah, I get that you want to break me down." Percy got ready in a fighting stance, with his sword prepared to strike.

"Hm, I don't feel like it. We can try later, possibly." Cupid snapped his fingers, and Percy looked around expectantly. "No, that meant that I want your attention. Foolish boy. Look at me."

The son of Poseidon stared into the demon eyes that showed nothing but evil. It struck something inside of him, and he gasped, going to his knees.

"Can you handle the sight? Most people cannot."

"What are you doing?" Percy gasped.

"I am showing the darkness in the world," Cupid said calmly.

The eyes were like a portal to somewhere much shadowy and vivid. He saw visions that could not be erased afterwards.

A woman molesting her son, the young boy's blood-curdling screams loud and shrill in protest. A man naked, being tortured in front of his family. The whip came down, creating a loud snap along with anguish sobs. Blood scattered on the battlefield, with many soldiers having their limbs chopped, heads without their bodies, and eyes ripped out of their sockets.

"Stop," Percy whispered.

A girl with a yellow sundress stood on a boat. Her tiny giggles of delight rang through the salt air, as she went too close to the edge right where the water loomed. The boat rocked precariously, and the little girl fell down into the endless, awaiting dark sea. Her slurred screaming was not loud—she was choking; aching to find air. Her lungs could not hold out that much, and she struggled slowly, cruelly, ending with her body floating upwards, face-down. Dead.

"No!" Percy yelled. "STOP!" It brought back memories to when he himself was drowning. His request was not followed through.

Flames devoured a room. There was a crib, a star-like object hanging from the ceiling, and blue-and-white striped walls that could be identifiable through the fire. The window was opened slightly, and a baby was wailing, calling for help. Nobody answered the pleas, which was odd because a mother's love for her child should not go neglected. The inferno breathed on the infant, and approached. The smoke sucked the life out of the baby, making the crying turn into silence except for the crackling flames dancing, victorious.

As if Percy was the child, the heat surrounded him, consuming. Darkness clouded over, sight going black. Smoke choked him, and he coughed, lungs squeezing tightly.

 _Make it stop_ , he begged. _PleasePleaseplease_

His mind shifted to a new view.

Percy's eyes squinted through the fog, momentarily panicking. Was this another vision? Did Cupid send him here?

The mist rolled away, and a goddess went into sight, wearing a long, flowing purple chiton. She had at the moment black hair, then switching to golden locks. Whenever the eyes caught the light, they shifted to several colours. Aphrodite smiled serenely. "Hello, it's been some time since I've seen you."

Percy gasped, covering his privates and flushed.

"Do not worry about your state. I personally don't mind, but since you are such a gentleman . . ." Aphrodite waved her hand, close to a 'hello' gesture, and Percy wore a tuxedo. It was better than anything. "I assume Cupid had a bit of fun?"

The water-bender didn't reply, for he was discomfited enough.

Aphrodite made Percy's appearance better—the grime and dirt went off the body, the hair was newly clean, and a few scars faded all in one motion. "It is very good that I am a miracle worker. You look much better."

"Can you help me?"

"No. I can only reach you in dreams. Unknowingly, Cupid has been getting stronger. The place you are in was built by himself, with pure force of his power."

"So I can't escape."

"Don't give up, Percy." Aphrodite materialized a table for two, with tea, biscuits, jam and butter lined neatly along with two plates, teacups, and sets of silverware. "Come sit and have lunch. It is that time of day, is it not?"

As Percy unabashedly began eating, not caring at the least about table manners, the goddess gave a caring smile. Percy was a son to her—or at least, it felt like it. The Hero was intriguing by far, and even Artemis couldn't hold anything against him. She looked thoughtful. "I was supposed to bring a basket of muffins—Demeter made grain-oat ones. They were terribly dry, though, so it's lucky for you."

Percy silently agreed. The tea he drank was warm and sent calmness, giving a lasting feeling to his stomach. His hunger vanished, content.

Aphrodite gave a sip of her tea, pinky up, and went to the point of the conversation. "You can't keep him forever. Sooner or later, he'll not be attached to you."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Nico. Who do you think I was suggesting?" Without waiting for a reply, she continued. "You pull him along, getting him into dangerous situations. Your obliviousness covered the true feelings—that you, in fact, like him."

"I don't understand." Percy was frustrated. "Why would you think that? Annabeth. She's—"

"No," Aphrodite said. "She was your first love. And it is the most painful when you lose it. In your path, you will go through much hurt and grief. And no matter what you try, or do, you cannot escape it."

The son of Poseidon felt misery wash over him; thinking this wasn't fair. It was like taking care for gently before dropping a bomb. He did not want to hear this. "I've done everything I could to help save Olympus. I never backed down or failed. I sacrificed so much. Isn't that enough?"

"The destiny was designed by the Fates long ago. You walk alone."

No wonder why heroes had bitter lives—no matter how hard you try, the things that matter the most will always result in doom. Percy stood up from the table, upset flickering across his face. "So you are saying that every passing day, I'll lose everything. Cheerful. That's exactly what I want to hear after I've been tortured."

Words echoed.

'An all-time hero, loyal about your loved ones—how sad your life is, since your greatest strengths are your undoing'.

The fog began to roll in once more.

'I think you can fight. Go ahead, Perseus. Aim your resentment out'.

There was the sound of dripping water.

'In your path, you will go through much hurt and grief. And no matter what you try, or do, you cannot escape it. You walk alone'.

When Percy awoke in the prison, he stayed on the floor. Cupid was no longer in the room, but he still felt unsafe.

_I'll lose everything..._


	7. The Method of Suspecting—Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plans, BOOM!

**CHAPTER 06** | The Method of Suspecting —Part 1

xxxxxx

* * *

"SO, WHAT'S THIS about a cat?" Jason asked.

The newly group of six demigods decided to stay at Camp Jupiter, to recuperate. They would journey in the afternoon, but the patience was wearing thin. Who knew where Percy was? If only there was an obvious sign—Percy had many monsters on his trail. The hero of Olympus was like a jumbo pack to them.

Reyna didn't even blink at the off-topic question. "Oh, I guess Nico already told you."

"No, he didn't," Connor said. "He only said you had troubles with a cat."

Reyna glared at Nico. "I had no troubles!"

"Hey," the Italian protested. "From what I saw in the Iris-message, your dogs were barking at the Siamese, and the cat practically wet itself."

" _Himself_ ," Hazel corrected. Although she and Frank could not join on the quest, they spent the last minutes together with them to chat.

"His name's Bob," Frank added. "I named him myself."

"Why Bob?" Thalia said. "It could be Fred, George, Charlie... but you chose _Bob_."

Jason shook his head. "Bob's a great name. It shows creativity."

"And that just proved how creative you are," his sister snorted.

Reyna laughed, earning eyebrows-raised from Jason.

"You only laugh at my expense!" Jason protested, but did not mind a whole lot, since Reyna was greatly pleased. If this was her chosen activity, hey, it wasn't so bad. The praetor was loosening up.

"May I start a story of Jason unable to eat an apple?" Thalia asked, earning a glare from her brother. Okay, this was bad. Thalia launched into the tale, the whole while smirking at Jason's misfortune.

"I hate you. If this was what sibling bonding means, I can do without." Jason pretended to scowl, but eyes widened, recalling. He looked over at his girlfriend. "Do you think she'll wake up today?"

Piper was still in one of the beds. She was alive, but never woke up despite the noises, arguments, and laughter. It was like she was in a spell and could never get away from it. Her shallow breathing and pale face made people wonder what she was dreaming about. Demigod dreams were usually never good.

" _Pipes_." Jason held Piper's hand, feeling the contact was cold, but spreading warm. He got a blanket, putting another layer on her.

“We may have to leave Piper here if she doesn’t wake,” Nico said. “Each day goes by, and if Percy is stuck with monsters, it’ll only get worse. Being the Hero means many will resent him—probably watch him slowly die.”

“You sound like you have experience,” Reyna said, but didn’t press any further. It was wrong of her to interfere.

“Yeah, well . . . being the child of Hades makes some monsters angry. They blame their suffering on the Ruler of the Underworld, since they’re stuck in hell. I guess I’m the closest they’ll ever get to revenge.”

“That’s wrong.” Thalia fiddled with her bracelet, concerned for her cousin. _Gods, what happened to the energetic little boy I saw years ago? Time . . . it just goes by so fast._

“ _Aegis_ ,” Reyna noted.

“How much do you know about it, Ramirez?”

“Actually, it’s Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano. I won’t expect any of you to remember, though.” The brunette gave a dry laugh.

“I have a pretty good memory.”

“Oh, really?”

Jason coughed. “Uh, whatever you two are doing, maybe you could argue later. Now to my main point, if Piper stays, so do I.”

“We wouldn’t want that to happen,” a groggy voice said. The girl rubbed her eyes, sitting up. “After all, you’re our leader.”

“Yay! She’s alive!” Conner said.

“Piper! How are you feeling?” Jason wrapped his arms around the daughter of Aphrodite.

“Good.” Piper hesitated. “Well, maybe not. I hate to bring bad news, but— _gods, I have a headache_.”

“That’s not so bad, maybe drinking water can help.”

“No, sorry, I was just thinking out loud.” She refused the offered bottle of water, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. “I saw a vision of Percy. It turns out he’s in a cell, being . . . locked up. It was kind of blurry, but I think I saw a man with wings?” Piper grimaced at the headache, or maybe the news. Both Nico and Jason exchanged horrified looks.

“It can’t be,” the Italian blurted out. “What does Cupid want with Percy?” It went downhill from there.

“Maybe it’s not Cupid—it could be some other god,” Jason said meekly.

“Who else has wings and is evil?” Nico shouted hysterically.

“Dude, he’s not _evil_. Maybe a psycho, yes, but—”

“How do you know it’s Cupid in the first place?” Reyna wondered, although she didn’t understand the matter.

Nico and Jason had met Cupid back in **Samos** , while retrieving Diocletian’s Scepter. And that was when Nico also admitted his crush on Percy. . .

“What does Cupid even look like?” Frank said.

Conner had his face scrunched up. “So you’re saying a baby cherub stole the Hero of Olympus?”

Everyone in the room paused. It was Thalia who face-palmed.

With the journey being scheduled, back on track, there left a few unsettled matters.

After everyone agreed on Cupid being the abductor, since it was the only trace they had, the destination laid unsolved. Being praetors (at least at some point), Jason and Reyna led, acting as if they knew where to go. They didn’t. They had left the camp borders, but walked aimlessly around.

“He could be back at the, uh, temple,” Jason said.

“No,” Nico disagreed. “My guess is somewhere underground; a place that’s obvious. Cupid wants us to find him, after giving Piper that vision. The temple is already inhabited by _lemures_. It has to be an abandoned place.”

Piper startled them by a small cry. “We have to find him, before it’s too late.”

Reyna narrowed her eyes, inspecting the daughter of Aphrodite closely. “Piper, was there something else in the dream? You need to tell us—if there are any other clues, we can determine the place.”

“N-No.” Piper had tears streaming down her face, which was unlike her. Usually Piper will hold in emotions steadily, unless if something was very alarming. “Percy! H-He’s gone. I thought we had more time!”

“Piper, please, just calm down—” Jason began, touching her shoulder before getting punched in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME I MISPELLED CONNOR'S NAME?! Urrgh. Well, at least you guys are all polite to not say, lol. Ily for letting me make my mistakes and not be rude about it =)


	8. The Method of Suspecting—Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm out of summaries for you now, but bad stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I did write this story beforehand and saved it on my USB. I managed to write up to chapter 8, and had planned 10 chapters in total, but somehow extended it to 20. That means I probably will be on a break, but when I come back, it'll be double updates. Right now it's a double update! Also, the last chapter I updated, because it was actually written so it's not as crappy as before. And the plot is actually moving quicker. 
> 
> Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**CHAPTER 07** | The Method of Suspecting —Part 2

xxxxxxx

MY GIRLFRIEND PUNCHED me in the face, Jason thought. Now he understood what Leo was talking about.

“I-I’m sorry,” Piper said, withdrawing her fist. She covered her mouth. “Oh, gods, Jason. I don’t know what came over me.”

“S’okay,” the blond said, but was still dazed. A bruise was forming over his jaw bone.

“That was a great punch,” Thalia said.

“Thanks?”

“Why would you say Percy was gone?” Connor said impatiently. He shook his head, wondering why he ever admired these guys. _The organizing must have been all Annabeth_.

“I could literally feel Percy’s emotions—they turned dim. He lost hope.”

“Are you kidding me? Out of every one of us, Percy is the most optimistic,” Nico said. He started to ramble, unaware of the gloomy looks given to him. “It takes way more than _Cupid_ —god of love—to break down Percy. He knows we’re coming for him. He—he’s _Percy_.”

“Like I said before, he’s not Superman. He’s as vulnerable as the rest of us.” Thalia trembled slightly, but only Nico noticed. “Obviously we still have time to find the cell. He’s not dead yet.”

_Yet_ . . . that was close to the end. That was the word that gave hope. Determination.

“Okay, let’s start expanding things. It doesn’t matter if it’s silly; we have to think where Percy will be,” Jason said.

“Paris?” Connor offered. “Probably too obvious, though.”

“Maybe he was under us all the time,” Reyna said slowly. “Gods like Cupid don’t have that much strength to signal into demigod’s minds’ places far away.”

“It’s not under Camp Jupiter, though,” Thalia said. “Or Camp Half-Blood. When Piper entered the borders, that could be where the nightmare struck, but the time is uncertain. Isn’t the underground patrolled by centurions? Someone had to be there, right?”

“Not if it was _really_ underground.” Nico shifted. “I’m not talking about the Underworld—probably above. It’s risky for Cupid to be in the Roman camp, so maybe it’ll be close. Since we’re located in San Francisco, the next thing closest will be Los Angele, maybe even San Diego.”

“And how do we go underground? Would we travel through the catacombs, or. . .?” Connor’s question made them mull over.

“I could shadow-travel,” Nico suggested.

“ _No_ ,” Reyna said. “You lost energy rapidly the last time, and traveling with all six of us, you’ll be weak by then.”

“But if it’ll help save Percy—”

“We cannot take any risks.”

Thalia nodded her head. “I have another option. There may be way more monsters coming after us, but they’ll be less of a threat.”

“Why is that?” Reyna was surprised that someone agreed with her.

“Because we have a goddess on our side—the Lady Artemis.”

Connor paled. “Say what?”

Of course, the goddess of hunting and the moon arrived with the rest of the Hunters.

Phoebe, a tall girl with light hair was especially weary around Jason, who carried an authoritative presence. He was Thalia’s brother, however, so there was certain respect.

Artemis glanced at Reyna in interest, as if about to launch into the joining-with-the-Hunters speech.

And Connor was staring around dizzyingly, as if caught in a trance. He had never met that many gods or goddesses up close, and there was curiosity on his face, in awe. Of course, during the Battle of Manhattan, he had seen fighting but it was different. Artemis looked calm, and although was transformed to a girl who looked fifteen or so, her presence was definitely known.

“So, we suspect that Cupid—” Piper began.

“—is the explanation of Percy’s kidnapping,” Reyna finished. “Although it is bent on guessing. We still do not know what his motive is.”

“Well, he IS the hero,” Connor said. “Maybe he angered Cupid.”

“For what? Him and Annabeth?” Thalia scoffed. “The only reason would be because they’re happy.”

“Cupid is kind of strange,” Nico said. “He had kind of like a multiple personality disorder—all happy with destroying things. When I . . . finally said something, he became relaxed. I don’t think he’s satisfied until he gets what he wants.”

Artemis nodded her head, appearing thoughtful. “This seems to be a job for me. Phoebe, guide the Hunters back to Washington, D.C. There is a horrible issue going on there, and I’ll investigate around the area. It seems that a man there may be a monster.”

After a moment of shuffling, the band of girls went away, disappearing through the trees.

“Well, Poseidon will be very pleased that I am helping his son.” The goddess’ silver eyes gleamed, almost with amusement. “I suppose you do have an idea of Cupid’s whereabouts?”

“Underground,” Nico said.

“Perfect.”


	9. * Nobody Needs to Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cupid does something that is really horrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Reader discretion is advised. Contains mature content. May cause triggering.

* **CHAPTER 08** | Nobody Needs to Know

Percy

xxxxxxxx

OVER THE NEXT days, Percy accepted the abuse quietly. Cupid was less thrilled by this, enjoying the noises that were emitted and screams of suffering that came out of the boy. The obsession with conflicting pain was a type of addiction—one you couldn’t get enough of.

His eyes narrowed, as he stared at the skin beautifully marked from lashes, bruises from hitting, and scars from drawing blood. Deciding that it was all quite physical, he needed something more unnerving. Something that could shatter Perseus completely . . . for good. Eyes lighting up, a sadistic smile crept upon his lips.

-

Cupid made long strides to where the prisoner was, making no dramatic entrance which was usually arranged. On the contrary, he expressed his eagerness with a smile that showed no deal of sympathy.

Percy went to his feet in a flash when he saw that the enemy was in sight, which he always did, despite being weak.

“Well,” Cupid said. “Don’t you look depressed.”

“Go away. It won’t solve anything to torture me. You take your anger out on me by violence, but in truth, it’s killing you inside. That you’re failing. That you’ll never be any more powerful that you already are.”

This didn’t deflate the excitement, but caused a stronger desire for suffer on the eighteen-year old. Cupid transported Percy outside of the cell, satisfied to hear him groan as his fragile body hit the floor.

“W-What?”

“Oh, you are far from freedom. I just thought I’ll have some . . . pleasure.” Cupid formed bonds around Percy’s wrists, tightening to them to the point of cutting off circulation.

Percy stared stubbornly, the sea-green eyes making it almost impossible not to look at them, trance-like.

Cupid scowled, slamming Percy up against the bars. The son of Poseidon gave a weak grunt, feeling his back already ache.

“Why do you . . . get turned on by torture?” Cupid said, fingering the already growing erection.

“I-I—“ Percy’s Adam apple moved as he gulped.

The sight of the slim throat made the scent of the sexual tension much more intoxicating. Cupid dug his nail into the sharp hip-bones, scratching down to the side of the legs.

Percy hissed, turning his head to the side.

“Oh, no, you’re supposed to watch as I make you crumble.” Cupid flashed his red eyes, and Percy ended up with his head immobilized, looking right at the assaulter.

“No! Stop it, I don’t want to!”

“You should know by now that I don’t listen to whiny children.” Cupid turned Percy the other way, and he was still looking over his shoulder. “Since I am being in the generous mood, would you prefer foreplay first, or pain?”

Percy grunted, not answering.

Cupid smirked. “Pain it is, then. Although I truly am a foreplay person.” He brought his lips close to the boy’s ear, and nibbled on the bottom.

“No!” Percy tried to elbow, but the bonds restricted the movement. He went completely rigid when a finger went in his hole. “What the—?”

“No swearing, Hero,” Cupid said. “You can begin when I fully make you melt.” He included another digit, ignoring lube. He wanted it to be raw, painful, and slow. As love was in some cases.

“I-I— _ah_!” Percy whimpered at the scissoring, feeling the insides of his body, particularly his ass, tearing.

“Do you play with yourself?”

“That—that’s person—” Percy drew in a sharp breath. “–AL!” The pain dulled leisurely to familiar sensations. He relaxed visibly, but the muscles tensed once more. Cupid started to insert, the process agonizing and each making newfound exploding stings.

Red eyes glimmered at the erotic sight in front. Percy escaped strangled sobs, his entire body convulsing from the burn, and ecstasy forming into humiliation. His hole clenched around the large, protruding member, the only thing that he was aware of. Heat pooled in his lower abdomen, and suddenly, his own fluid shot out despite it being unwanted.

As his rim filled with the semen, hot and sticky, Cupid gave a dangerous smile. “You see? You and I, we are together.”

Percy shuddered, and somehow managed to not pass out. “No.” _No_. There was internal despair inside, settling in. _What do you want with me_? He thought bitterly, but Cupid replied.

“What I want with you is the same as what some others wish for. What Kronos wanted. A powerful weapon. You still hadn’t completed the destruction of the Olympians.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for managing to read this chapter because i'm embarrassed at looking at It - it's really weird and omg, i'm just closing my eyes. don't read this (obviously I may have said this too late)


End file.
